Virus
by Ek Vitki
Summary: A boy from our world with strange powers travels to the avatar R&R please! first fanfic no flames!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer:I don't own anything you read here, except my character. Avatar is owned by Nick, the mutating thing is not my idea, but the idea of Midway, Creaters of the game, Area 51. Alright, to the good stuff.

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue

2008

My POV

The war in Iraq has finally ended... The world is at peace... When at war I was attacked... With a weapon that has greatly corrupted me... My mind and body has changed to inhumanity... I was sent to Area 51 where I was studied, the experimented on me, and messed with my mutated abilitys...

They learned the very air I exhale carries the unholy virus that has canged me... And one day, they were testing my physical strength, they had me fight... When I won against several Soldiers carrying M29's the transferred me to an uknown facility... On the way there... My life changed Forever.

* * *

Yes, I know it was short, but that was just a prolouge! 


	2. Not my earth

Disclaimer:I don't own anything you read here, except my character. Avatar is owned by Nick, the mutating thing is not my idea, but the idea of Midway, Creaters of the game, Area 51. Alright, to the good stuff.

* * *

Chapter 2

Not my earth

Northern Earth Kingdom

"Aang! Can we land now, i'm hungry!" Sokka asks impatiently.

"No Sokka, you saw the Fire Nation ship down there, we'll get captured if we land!" Aang replies in a Matter-of-factly tone.

"Hey, I think we lost it." Katara says.

"Great, now we can land." Sokka says with great relief.  
5 minutes later...

"Finally, land!" Sokka yells as he kisses the ground

"Alright then... " Aang says with a bewildered look on his face, "Ok, me and Katara will set up camp, and Sokka can go find food."

"Ok, i'll be back."

In the middle of the forest...

"Oh my god, there's no-" Sokka pauses as he looks down and finds a body of a boy who looks about 15 years old sprawled out on the ground.

The person is wearing a pair of ripped tan shorts and a torn blue shirt. He has a strange fusion of a billiant green and blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. His skin was incredibly pale, and he was brusied and bloody in various spots.

"woah, I guess I gotta take this guy back to camp."

Back at camp...

"Hey, guys I found this guy out in the woods so-"

"OH MY GOD SOKKA! DON'T DRAG HIM LIKE THAT!" Katara yells interupting Sokka.  
Katara then races over to him and grabs the boy and lays him on the ground gently.

"Oh my, Aang get me some bandages and Sokka get me some water fom the stream nearby."

'Hmmm I wonder how he got so injured, Fire Nation? No, there would be burns...'

"Katara, i've got the bandages!" Sakka yells from Appas saddle.

"And i've got the water!" Aang says while poping out behind a bush.

"Thanks guys, now let's tend these wounds"

1 hour later

"What the- wha- where am I"  
Katara turns around swiftly in reaction to hearing a voice,"Sokka, Aang! He's awake"

"What- GET AWAY FROM ME!"the boy yells as he tries crawling backward.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you! Now, what's your name?"

"I- i'm Nate... Who are you, where am I and, how did I get here?" Nate replies timidly

"your in the Earth Kingdom, I am Katara, that's Sokka over here" Katara points to Sokka,"And that's Aang. And we don't know why your here, we just found you in the forest"

"Earth Kingdom... What's that"  
Katara looks at Sokka and Aang witha confused look.

"ok... there are 4 Nations, Earth, Water, Fire and Air. People from there respective nation can control, or bend their element."

"wait a minute, people who conrol elements, 4 nations... That means... I'm on a different world! This is not my earth"

* * *

Well, Chapter 2 Please R&R!

Hunter Parasite Signing off


	3. New friends, new foes

Disclaimer:I don't own anything you read here, except my character. Avatar is owned by Nick, the mutating thing is not my idea, but the idea of Midway, Creaters of the game, Area 51. Alright, to the good stuff.

* * *

Chapter 3 

New friends, new foes

Sokka scratches his head "So let me get this straight, you came from a future world where you have weapons that shoot pieces of metal, you had a war going on for over 20 years(A/N I have no idea how the war in Iraq has been going on so bear with me.)and you were attack with a 'virus' that has a mutating effects on the on who gets it and you have the virus?"

Nate starts massaging his temple "Yes for the third time!"

"oh."

"ok, i've got one question, do any of you have any major enemies?"

"Actually yeah, we are enemies with Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."

"Ok then..."

On the other side of the island...

"Prince Zuko, I suggest you bring some soldiers along with you."

"No uncle, I will be able to sneak up on them easier with only myself."

"Very well." Iroh strokes his beard and sighs,"Be careful."

I the woods near camp...

"My god, the avatar has be somewhere near-" He cuts short as he see's the avatar's camp. He dives behind a bush and peeks around the side to try and figure out get the avatar successfully.  
He decides to go around the perimeter of the camp and come behind the avatar when he can reach him without making any noise. The plan was perfect except for one flaw; Nate.

"What the- I sense something... Wrong..." Nate does a 180 and see's Zuko peeking behind a bush.

"FIRE NATION! RUN!" The group then forgets all their supplies and sprint towards Appa.

"You're not getting away this time avatar!" and zuko starts running towards Appa But Nate, being the last one to get onto Appa turns around , his eye whites turn a vibrant luminous green, his muscles increase immensly and his finger nails become massive sharp serrated talons.

"What the-" But zuko was cut short when he was slashed across the chest by nate's claws.  
He was bleeding continuisly without signs of stopping. Then nate jumps about 12 feet up in the air on to Appa and they flew off.

In the air... "WOAH! THAT WAS SO COOL!" Aang yells after the incident.

"Even I have to admit, that was pretty neat." Sokka says.

"But just so you guys know" Nate starts "HEY!" Katara shrieks "ok, sorry... but I wasn't mutated all the way. I am far more grotesque when im fully mutated."

"Still, that was pretty cool..."

On Prince Zuko's ship in the infirmary...

"My goodness Zuko, what happend!"Iroh asks with obvious worry.

"I was... Attacked by one of the avatars new companions... he sort of... transformed... he got these massive claws and he slashed me..."

"That's very strange..."

The doctor taking care of Zuko walks in, "Sir I found this last time I changed the Prince's bandages" the doctor has in his hands a pair of tweezers holding a small scorpion like insect that's about as big as your finger nail.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know... I just don't know..."

In the air that night...

"Oww what the-" Katara curses under her breath as she wakes up with a pain in her back.

'Hey what's this...' Katara finds a green untitled little notebook underneath her.  
She opens the pages to learn that it is Nate's journal. She wanted to put it away, but curiosity takes over she turn's the pages until she finds todays entrie:

_Day 1_

_Today I find myself in another world, strange... I've made many friends and some foes. But one person paticular strickes me a special. The girl named Katara, she is quite beautiful, she is thin, intelligent, and has these big blue eyes you can get lost in them._

_Subject 132 sighning off._

Katara stares at the book with a blush building on her face.  
With that thought on her mind she slowly drift's off to sleep.

* * *

Well. R&R

Hunter Parasite signing off


	4. Unholy virus

Disclaimer:I don't own anything you read here, except my character. Avatar is owned by Nick, the mutating thing is not my idea, but the idea of Midway, Creaters of the game, Area 51. Alright, to the good stuff.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Unholy virus

Prince Zuko's ship on the deck...

"It's a wonderful day today, isn't it Prince Zuko?"

"You mean to hunt the avatar? Then yes." sighing Iroh walks off.

"Hey, THE AVATAR! Oh crap..."Zuko see's Nate looking back at him through his own telescope. He then see's Nate dissapear into the saddle, then Appa turns around.

"Oh my-" Zuko runs of to get several soldiers.  
They gather on deck as they watch Appa gt closer by the second.  
When close enough they see Nate jump down from Appa.

"I'm back..."

"ATTACK!" As the soldiers charge forward Nate's eye white's once again go green, his muscles strengthen he gets his talons, but now, his spine bends forward so he is forced to stand on all fours, another eye appears above both of his normal eyes. His teeth grow sharp and spear like.  
He then just sits and waits for the first soldier to come into range. The first soldier attacks with a blast of fire, Nate dodges to the right and pounces on the soldier and digs his teeth into the soldiers neck.  
He gets of and goes onto the next soldier. But the first bitten soldier begins to transform into a creature like Nate. He continues on to more soldiers until he reaches Zuko. Zuko shoots a fireball but nate dodges it and pounces, zuko dives and nearly escapes.  
Nate does a 180 and charges foward, grabing zuko and sinks his teeth deep into Zuko's chest, blood splattering all over his face and injecting the unholy virus... Zuko collapses and starts transforming.

Nate starts talking in a low demonic voice "Prince Zuko... You are now corrupted with this unholy virus, use your abilities well. But failure is not an option, your death would be a waste of my time, and a tradgedy for your kind."

"Foolish human..."Nate backs off then Appa swoops down and picks him up.

In the air...

Katara, remembering what she read the night before, did the unthinkable; she walked over to Nate, sat in his lap and quickly fell asleep. Nate on the other hand just stares at her for a few minutes trying to process what just happend. Sokka and Aang are just siting there struggling to hold in their laughter. Nate smiles and strokes her hair and puts his chin on her head and slowly enters the state of sleep.

The next morning...

A pair of eyes slowly come out of rest... His vision blurred by the rush of light into his eyes, as he starts to wake up, his mind grows clearer of last night's events. He realizes what the soft object his chin is resting on is. He smiles and strokes her hair once more. Groaning she comes out of sleep."Did you have to wake me?"grinning nate starts to massage katara's shoulders "Yep, you can't sleep all day."

On prince Zukos ship...

"GRRRRROOOOAAAARRRR!"A demonic roar echos through the metal corridors. In the infirary a creature rips through the gaurds around it, General Iroh watches in horror as his attemps at trying to stop this beast fail patheticly. After reducing the guards to a bloody mass of corpses it's unholy eyes turn to Iroh. Taking this as a signal to run he srpints as fast as possible out to the main deck where the creature follows with inhuman speed. "Prince Zuko, please, stop! you don't know what your doing! I know you can hear me in there!" The creatures pace slows down a bit. "Yeah, that's it, it's me Zuko, Iroh!"

The creature comes to a stop, and just sit's there. It morphs back into the Zuko we all know and love.

"I'm sorry uncle..."Zuko forces of of his mouth.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't control yourself."

Back up in the air...

"I wonder how zukos doing, afterall, I did infect him."

"You did?" Aang asks n astonishment.

"Don't be surprised. He's not the first."

"Your scary."

"yes I am. You know, I wonder what it would be like here if that weapon exploded upon here." And as soon as he said that, a orange/red portal opened up and a large tan capsule with a biohazerd sigh in arabian pops out and heads for the ground.

"Oh no... AANG HURRY! CATCH THAT CAPSULE DOWN THERE!"

* * *

ooooh a cliffhanger!  
R&R Hunter Parasite signing of 


	5. Global Corruption

Disclaimer:I don't own anything you read here, except my character. Avatar is owned by Nick, the mutating thing is not my idea, but the idea of Midway, Creaters of the game, Area 51. Alright, to the good stuff...

* * *

Chapter 5

Global Corruption

"COME ON AANG! GO FASTER! IF THAT HITS THE GROUND, MILLIONS OF PEOPLE WILL BECOME LIKE ME!" Nate yells in terror.

"All most there, all most there..." But they're too late, when the capsule hit the ground, time seemed to stop. In a split second, a massive clud of bright orange and red engulfs the planet.

A few hours later...

A set of four eyes open up for the first time in what seemed like a millenia. He takes a good look at his surroundings and everything seems normal, except, where are the others? He franticly runs into the forest in search of his allies. A few steps later he stumbles upon the group of Nate, Katara, and Aang.

Nate looks up, noticing the being there "Sokka, is that you?" Hearing this, Katara and Aang look up to see the beast infront of them.

"Sokka, the weapon has changed you into the corrupted demon I am."

Sokka indeed has changed into the mutant Nate is.

Sokka stares at his hands and collapses, which morphes him back to human.

An hour later...

"Sokka! Sokka! Wake up!"Katara shakes Sokka lightly

"Owww, Why does my head hurt?"

"I don't know."

"Sokka, you are now a mutant."

"What! No! I can't be a mutant!"

"Sokka, calm down. You, rarely enough, can control yourself while mutated, just like I can."

"Really?"

"Yes, so when you are ready, I will teach you all I know."

A few minutes later...

"It appears you are well enough to begin your training. First off, mutate." At that, sokka mutates, Nate mutates also.

"Alright, first and the easiest atack, the basic melee attack, slash your claws across nate's chest like this." Nate swings his arm in one fluid motion infront of him. Giving Sokka the signal, sokka slashes Nate across the chest leaving a deep claw mark.

"Excellent! Now." Nate holds up his hand and touches his palm. "Touch your palm." Sokka pokes his palms and makes a hole in his skin. "AHH! MY HAND! I MADE A HOLE IN MY HAND!"

Nate chuckles "Hehe... Calm down, that's ok. You see, the skin on the palms of your hands is just a thin membrane. Now inside your arm, there are this creatures called parasite, which are hitched up to your brain. In your mind keep repeating 'launch' and open up your hands."

With that, Sokka concentrates, and his hands spring open, and wormlike parasites flying out his palms. They fly towards Nate, but he catches them.

"Excellent! Now, Last thing to learn is, Launching contagion in different forms and styles. Now, do you see these blister like welts over your arms and hands? Those welts, if popped, will release a contagion that searches out for the nearest living lifeform that it can infect succesfully. But, one can aim it at a paticular object. Aang, Katara, I suggest you step back a bit, or you'll be in trouble"  
"Try this." Nate squeezes his hand shut and an orange cloud with these small scorpion like bugs in it releases from his hands. It floats around incredibly fast and then goes towards Sokka. Being mutated though, it has no effect on him.

Sokka trys that and it does the same but It goes to Nate.  
"Good, now combine that with a slash."

Sokka releases the contagion while slashing, creating an arc of contagion.

"Excellent. Training is over."


	6. A piece of my world

Disclaimer:I don't own anything you read here, except my character. Avatar is owned by Nick, the mutating thing is not my idea, but the idea of Midway, Creaters of the game, Area 51. Alright, to the good stuff... 

Chapter 6

A piece of my world

"You know Sokka, i've got a great idea."

"What?"

"We can gather all the people that are mutated and have control over their minds, and make an army out of them, and we can call it the Clan of Corruption. Like, we can get Chest plates from fire nation soldiers and paint them, we can get ninja stars, and smoke pellets! But, now I have just thought of the ultimate weapon for the CC militia! We can take a spearhead and put a hole in the back of it, thread a rope through it and use it to impale enemys! Im a genious!"

"Really? Then were will we get the stuff we need?"

"We would steal them from Fire Nation soldiers, of course!"

Katara gasps "Nate! You know as well as I do, stealing is bad! No matter who your stealing from! And besides, if you do pull this off, how are you going to move these people around? Appa can't carry more then at least 6 people at once!" Appa grunts in the background.

Groaning, Nate massages his temple "We can get some boats or something. But really Katara, stop being pessimistic, that's my job."

Chuckling, Katara leans her head on Nate's shoulder.

"Ummmm... Your doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Invading my space."

"No i'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No i'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I thought you like it?" At that Nate froze, Sokka and Aang failed to hold in their laughter and fell to the ground giggling so hard that their eye's started to water.

"Aw, shut the hell up. I would have shown you my colorful side, but in the presence of a 12 year-old; well, that's obvious." Nate puts his head on hers.

"Now Katara," Nate starts, "Let's say, hypotheticly, I was to say I love you, right here, right now, what would you do?"

"Then I would do this." She turns towards him and gives him a deep passionate kiss.

On Nate's home world in an unknown location...

"So, you think this teleporter, thing, can help us find the experiment?" A U.S. soilder says.

"Yes, it can. Energy traces left by the portal that teleported the experiment can help us recreate that very same portal." A scientist says.

"Well, aren't you gonna turn it on?" At that, the scientist activated the machine and a blue portal appeared in a giant metal ring.

They travel through a worm hole, stars, planets galaxys, all whizzing by them. Ahead, they see a bright cyan light. When they reach the light, they are thrown into the middle of a forest.

"Where are we?" One of the soldiers ask.

"I'm not sure..." another replies.

The three hear talking in the distance, they raise their weapons and sneak over in the direction of the talking. One of the soldiers does a series of hand signals, and the other two move foward behind a bush. One of them pulls out, what looks like a mini parascope, and sticks it just above th top of the bush; just out of sight.

"What the- the experiment!" The soldier whispers. One of the soldiers, apparently the leader, does a count down with his fingers.

"FREEZE EXPERIMENT 132!"

The group jerks their heads to the left, only to find out they're staring down the barrels of three M29's.

"Identify yourself HUMANS!" Nate commands while his voice changes into his deep mutat voice.  
"I am Captain John Hoffman, this is leutenent(Spelling?)Harrington, and Private Johnson." And we are here to capture you and return you to HQ. So, be smart and just come with us, and we won't have to be violent."

"Hmmmm... Your foolish. Prepare yourself for your ultimate demise. Sokka, morph." The two begin to morph into the mutants they are. The soldiers stare in horror at the fact there are two mutants instead of one. The captain, unphazed by the other mutant, he gives his command.

"Fire at will." At those words, all three soldiers let loose a cloud of bullets.

"AANG, KATARA! GET APPA AND MOMO OUT OF HERE!"

Sokka charges just to learn why these soldiers carry those strange weapons.

"Owww. that hurt."

"Be wary of their weapons." Nate charges forward taking every bullet and grabing the Private by the neck. He squeezes tighter with every moment passing, until the head finally detaches with the body in a bloody mass. The soldiers Back up ever so slightly, still releasing the mass of bullets.

"Now Sokka, rip them apart! Inore the pain of the bullets and attack"  
At that, Sokka charges at the leutenint. He slashes across his chest making a massive hole in his chest that no one could survive.

"How dare you disgrace this land with your unholy endeavor. Now Begone, or may your death come upon you like your allies. "

Ignoring that, the captain uses his grenade launcher attachment and fires a grenade.

* * *

Cliffhanger! r&r please!


	7. Doorway between Worlds

Disclaimer:I don't own anything you read here, except my character. Avatar is owned by Nick, the mutating thing is not my idea, but the idea of Midway, Creaters of the game, Area 51. Alright, to the good stuff... 

But wait, I have reviews!

Katuko:wow...interesting you have with the>>and>>. You have a good way with words, im impressed!D

**Thank you!**

TBman: I like it but, what is it with the blue portalappearing in the giant metal ring? Is this related to stargate:)

**Maybe... Well now that we are done talking about the fact that I stole yet another copy righted idea, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7 

Doorway between worlds

Up in the air...

A massive explosion was heard, the avatar and the waterbender look below them to find the source of the dreadful noise. What they see rips their souls apart. A massive crater was formed from what was a grenade smaller then your hand, and laying in that crater, scorched and charred, were two inhuman beings. An incredible sense of sadness and fear overwhelm them. The waterbender tries to calm down the upset avatar, but that just sets her ablaze with tears.

Down below, the captain steps forward, gleaming down into the crater with pride and joy. He stares upon his bounty, satisfied. He climbs down into the crater.

_I've unleashed a great evil_

_Black writings on the wall_

One of the creatures eyes open. He lifts his head to view the approaching captain.

_Unleashed a million faces_

_And one by one they fall_

_Black hearted evil_

_Brave hearted hero_

_I am all I am, all I am..._

The captain notices the eyes and lifts his weapon, ready for combat.

_Go ahead and try to see through me_

_Do it if you dare_

_One step forward, two steps back_

"Human!" The creature gets up and leaps at the captain. In response, he backs up and lets loose his clip.

_Can you see all of thee_

_Walk into my mystery_

_Step aside and your in for a ride..._

_Do you remember me_

_The action your supposed to bring_

_I am all I am..._

Lead rains upon the mutant as the other awakens. He also gets up and charges head first into the firefight.

Sokka gets behind the captain, grabs his shoulders and pulls in opposite directions, thus ripping the captain straight down the middle.

"Corrupted." Sokka says

Nate turns toward the sky, and see's Appa up in the air.

In an unknown place...

A pair of neithergood norevil eyes gaze upon a small emerald in his hands. An image is projected from it into the air. He was watching the battle.

"Interesting... This device... Goes other worlds... This device is invaluable... Soon the worlds of Sol and Proxima will be fused, and a new age of war will begin."

His hands close over the emerald and the image disappears...

* * *

**Who is thid person? the world may never know! And Sol is our sun and Proxima is a star. Just thought you should know if you didn't already.**

**The song is the opening song to the game _Shadow the Hedgehog_.**

**Farewell, humans!**


	8. Force Fields and Astronomy Lessons

Disclaimer:I don't own anything you read here, except my character. Avatar is owned by Nick, the mutating thing is not my idea, but the idea of Midway, Creaters of the game, Area 51. Alright, to the good stuff...

* * *

Chapter 8

Force Fields and Astronomy Lessons

Up in the air...

Now that the commotion below has ceased, Aang decides to land.  
He views the wasteland that once was a clearing.

They just the realise how big the crater was, and just ahead, they saw Nate and Sokka standing over a pile of mutalated bodys.

"So, what parts do you want? I want the heads."

"No, I want the heads. You can have the chest and stomach."

"Oh my god, Nate, Sokka, are you ok!"

"Yeah, were fine. We're just seein' who gets what."

"What do you mean?" Katara asks.

"We have to eat, don't we?"

Katara and Aang blink.

"YOU GUYS ARE CANNIBALS!" They yell in unison.

Nate sighs,"Not really, considering we are no longer human because of the virus, and human meat provides us a good food source. Plus, we'll be salvaging the waepons, armor and technology that was dropped."

"So, what do you have, thats not, meat..." Aang asks.

"Well, we have 3 M29 Rifles, 1 Force Field Generator, Several grenades, 3 sets of leg and arm armor, 2 helmats, and 2 bullet proof, fire and water proof vests." Sokka replies.

"Wow..."

That night...

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they Nate." Katara sighs dreamly.

"Yeah, wait a minute," Nate looks up to the east and sees a very bright, yellow star. He goes and grabs his mini telescope. "Well, i'll be. That's Sol!" Nate crys with joy.

"What's Sol?" katara asks with curiosity.

"It's the star of which my planet orbits!"

"So how do you know that?"

"Well, it's the obviously closest star, which means this star must be Proxima. It's a yellow main sequence star, and it's one of the brightest stars in the sky!"

"What's a main sequence star?"

Nate blinks. "Ok, I think it's time for a little astronomy lesson. First off, see that Deep red star up there? Right there?"

"Yeah."

"That star is called betelguese. And do you see that star up, straight up?"

"Yeah, that's the north star."

"Right, but in my world, it's called Polaris."

"Cool."

"Ok, let's see here. Oh I know, do you know what that bright band in the sky is?"

"Yeah, that's the milky way!"

"Do you know what a galaxy is?"

"No."

"It's a usually," Nate grabs a stick and draws a spiral shape in the dirt. "Shaped like this, or like this," He draws an oval, and a circle. "But ours looks like a spiral. We are on the outer edge of the galaxy, right about, here." He pokes at the edge of one of the arms of the sprial. "And the bulge is the center of the galaxy. The name of our galaxy is the Milky Way! Just think, We're staring at millions upon billions of stars!"

"How do you know all this?"

"That, you will learn in a lesson for another time..."

With that, Nate spoons up Katara and sleep comes upon the two.

Unaware they are though, of the being donning black armor, watching over them.

Next Day...

All is silent... But out of the darkness, comes a loud bash!

"COME ON YA' TWO LOVEBIRDS! GET UP!" Sokka yells while banging a pan.

"Waa... HOLY Sh-!" Nate jumps back as he realise he was holding Katara a bit too close.

"Eheh... Yeah about that..."

In an Unknown place...

After the gang take off, the figure backs into a shadow as they pass over. It comes out and chases them with unheardof speed. Weaving in between trees and disapearing into the abundant shadows. The figure turn into a shadow and goes into the shadow made by Appa. He follows the shadow up to Appa, and he stays in the shadow while they're in flight.

On Zuko's ship in his room...

We find our beloved prince paceing back and forth, pondering over how to manage his mutant state and how to use his new found abilities to the fullest.

"What to do, what to do... Should attack the capital, kill my father and claim the throne? Or should I use these abilities to capture the avatar?"

His pace increase in speed and his muscles begin to tense and inlarge.

"Come on! Have control!"

His muscles return to their normal state.

Zuko sighs and sits down. He buries his face into his hands. Hi thighs and his forearms are covered in bandages, for when one mutates, their arms and legs tear under the pressure of the mutating muscles.

"Prince Zuko, I have some tea. Would you like to join me?" Zuko's overly optimistic uncle asks.

"Very well." Zuko replies in a depressed tone.

"Nephew, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just am a bit underpressure from the fact i'm this... Thing... Now and I don't know how to manage myself anymore.

Iroh frowns, "Prince Zuko. You're powers are a great oppurtunity for major achievments."

"Right you are... Right you are..."

* * *

Sorry for the wait... School killing me... well R&R please! 


	9. Conflict

Disclaimer:I don't own anything you read here, except my character. Avatar is owned by Nick, the mutating thing is not my idea, but the idea of Midway, Creaters of the game, Area 51. Alright, to the good stuff...

A/N:Translations are in italics. Also there is action in this chapter, to those who got a bit bored.

* * *

Chapter 9

Conflict

In a Village...

"Well, we only have one copper piece left, sould we save it or spend it?" Katara inquires.

"I think-" Nate is interupted by a roar, followed by several frantic screams.

"That roar, Sokka, mutate and follow me." Nate mutates and runs off towards the screams.

At the center of the village...

Several mutants running around, killing random people, consuming their flesh...

"JAFFAR"  
_"STOP!"_

All the mutants stop and stare at him.

"Stec hez!" Nate barks. _"Step forward!"_

"Wes dar uset floshe"  
_"Who do you follow?"_

"Odio." one of the mutants replies.

"Brin osh tash hinish!" Sokka demands.  
"Take us to him!"

"Nosh nors." _"No need"_

A dark voice comes from a nearby shadow. Out of the shadow steps a large mutant. Instead of two green eyes on each side of his head, there are three purple eyes.

"Clearly evolved." Nate mumbles.

"I am Odio, pathetic lightling."

"Hmph, I am only to be known as Hunter. Heretic darkling." Nate replies.

"Well, Hunter, why do you invade upon my land lightling?" Odio asks with an obvious annoyance in his voice.

"This is not you and heretic. This is the village's land. Go find a spot in the forest and claim uninhabited land, fool."

"You cannot order me lightling!"

"Do you have an issue with my suggestion darkling?"

"Yes I do lightling!" Odio charges forward and tries to strike Nate.  
Nate ducks and swipes at his feet, while Sokka leaps on Odio, ripping at his flesh.

The other mutants start growling intimidatingly.

"Jaffar! Ma winesh tash farget aloshe"  
_"Stop! I wish to fight alone."_

The mutants and Sokka backup slowly.

"Show no fear Hunter!" Sokka yells.

Odio charges at Nate, Nate then jumps. He lands on Odio's back and starts ripping at the flesh, and he lands a painful bite on his shoulder.

Odio yells in pain and throws Nate off. He pins Nate to the ground and he starts slashing at his body. He grabs his neck in a firm, powerful grip.

Nate digs his claws into Odio's chest and plls downward swiftly.  
Odio releases his grip an staggers backward, bleeding profusley, he collapses. Nate walks up to the bloodstained body.

"You have failed, darkling. Gesh oso ef hershes"  
_"Get out of here."_

"Sokka, let's get back to Aang and Katara." Nate says.

"Fine by me..."

Back with Appa...

"Nathan! What happened to you!" Katara shrieks.

"I'm alright, just a bit scratched, that's all."

"My god, you guys should've seen that fight! Nate was amazing! He ripped apart this mutant guy! And I thought the battle with those soldier guys was cool!" Sokka yells with excitment.

It was true. The red stains on his body and clothes are the result of the conflict he recieved several injuries himself. His wounds bled mostly orange due to the virus. Several scratches and bruises cover his arms and legs, and a ring of bruises surround his neck. A product of the near-strangling.

"Come on Nate, we need to get those wounds clean." Katara leads Nate to the stream nearby.

She took a rag and wetted it. she started to scrub all the blood on his arms, legs, and face. Next, she moved to the wounds. She took a bar of soap she bought at the village, which the conflict originated, and started to wash the lrgest of scratches on his arms.

"You know, I can clean myself." Nate mentions.

"I know." She continues to scrub out all the blood and dirt from his wounds. When she finishes with the cleaning, she starts the monotinous task of bandaging up the injuries. In the middle of the bandaging, a deep grunt is heard from the forest. Many mutants step out from the forest. A lust for blood in their eyes. Nate, out of 'instinct' if you will, mutates and gives a deep growl to warn the other beasts.

"'Tis the lightling that killed Odio!" A farely small mutant cries.

"Yes, that is me." Nate mutates back to human. "What do you want darklings? Do you seek your death?"

"No, we are scavaging, after you drove us out." Another mutant replies.

"Very well, do not feed on any of the water tribe in this area. To do so would be suicidal. Now, be on your way."

"Yes, Hunter." A large Mutant says.

"Hunter?" Katara inquires.

"Yes. I am now to be known as Hunter amongst the infected."

"Wow, you really have a reputation."

"I guess I do. Soon, the prince will know. And I will be feared and respected on a global scale. I now have a purpose."

"Don't let this new-found 'purpose' go to your head. We don't need another evil overlord." Katara warns.

"Don't worry, I won't..."

Back at camp...

"So, Nate, what exactly are darklings and lightlings?" Sokka asks.

"Well, they are like good and evil. A good or heroic mutant is a lightling. An evil or criminal mutant is called a darkling. We are lightlings." Nate explains.

"Oh."

In the nearby woods...

A pair of dark eyes stare at the group through some bushes. The eyes are inquisitive and full of pride and dignity as it has just found its prey.

"Capture them." Was all it said.

At that, several darkling mutants step out from the bushs and surround the group.

"You are surrounded. Give up Hunter or lose your life lightling." The being steps out and turns out to be a large, purple eyed mutant with a chunk of his shoulder missing.

"Who are you darkling?"

"I am known as Nightmare. I am a bounty hunter and my task is to kill you and the avatar."

"your mission is suicidal darkling. You are clearly unaware of danger you have just put yourself in. Reveal your self my demons!" Several lightlings leap from the trees and surround the group.

* * *

Cliff hanger! r&r! 


	10. Home is where the Hell is

Disclaimer:I don't own anything you read here, except my character. Avatar is owned by Nick, the mutating thing is not my idea, but the idea of Midway, Creaters of the game, Area 51. Alright, to the good stuff... 

A/N Im so lazy that im not gonna include the fight so they are automaticly captured the gang

* * *

Chapter 10

Home is where the Hell is...

"No action goes without a consequence Hunter." Nightmare laughs.

"Quite demon, or I will feast on your flesh." Nate snarls.

"I pity you Hunter."

"Well demon, who exactly is your client heretic?"

"Why, the prince of course! Infact, you are on his ship right now. He is paying me a sizeable amount of gold for your capture."

The group just stared.

"FREEEE MEEE DEEEEEEMON!" Nate yells with his unholy voice.

"I can not do that Hunter."

Later...

Nate paces back and forth, staring at the bars, searching, scanning, looking for a weakness...

Nate grabs a bar and starts rubbing vigorously, then he pulls the bar, bending it slightly.

"I'm a genius..." He keeps rubbing and bending the bar until it bends enough to fall out of its socket.

"Excellent. I am truly a genius! Come my allies, let's leave this hell and save our world! And remember... Failure is not an option." Nate heads between the bars followed by Aang, Sokka, and Katara.

Upper deck...

Back, lunge, swipe, back, leap, bite... These thoughts race through Zukos mind as he trains with his abilitys.

He lunges forward but is punched in the chest.

"Too slow..." Nightmare growls. "Try again!"

Zuko huffs and lunges forward with great speed. Nightmare reaches up to block it but he is too slow. He lands with a rather loud thump.

"Excellent."

They neglect to look up and notice appa hovering over head.

"Come on, up through that window." Nate says. They see appa, he comes down and they get on and fly away.

"Hehe... Idiots..."

On a nearby island...

everyone is asleep except for Nate, who is just staring up at the numerous stars in the sky... One catches his eye. It shines brighter than the others and it appears to be... moving...

"Interesting..." Nate grabs his telescope and zooms in on the "Star".

Though not in great detail, he is able to make out that, the object is rectangular, it's silver, and is getting larger.

"...Very interesting," Nate mumbles, "oh, what's this?"

It turns out to have a "jet" more or less, coming out of the side of it.

"That's impossible, unless... Oh no... This is a nightmare..." Nate scrambles over to Sokka, Aang, and Katara.

"GUYS, WAKE UP!" He yells.

They all jerk up and say, "What!" in unison.

"We've got to ge out of here!" He says so fast that you can't understand him.

"Why!" Katara says kind of shocked.

"No time to explain, we have to hurry!" The gang scrambles onto Appa and they lift off immideatly(Spelling?).

"So, for what reason did you disturb my sleep!" Sokka asks with clear agitation in his voice.

Huffing, Nate finally sits down. "My past has comeback to haunt me..." Nate says turning my head down.

"What do ya mean?" Katara asks.

"Look behind us." Katara, Sokka and, Aang peer over the edge of Appa's saddle. What they saw rewrote what they thought was high-tech.

This massive, silver starship has landed on the island they were just on. Lights and windows decorate the hull. At the bottom of the ship thre is what appears to be a hangar full of fighter jets. The hull is finished of with the USA flag. The massive doors of the hangars open up and soldiers pour out and start surrounding the ship and the area around it.

"That is why." Nate mumbles.

"Amazing..." Katara beams.

"Not quite."

"What do ya mean?"

"Do you know why they are here?" Nate asks.

"No."

"They are here to hunt me, eliminate all others like me, and then colonize and coexist on this planet with your race!"

"Except for the eliminating all of your kind part, that is pretty good."

"Don't you understand! They are going to take over this planet!"

"What!"

"Yes! They are going to take over all of the goverment, and eventually rule this planet!" Nate turns his head down. Katara gets up and sits down next to him. They stare into each others eyes and share a deep, long, kiss.

"Hey hey hey! No kissing in the back seat!" Sokka yells from upfront.

Down at the ship.  
"We have secured perimeter sir!" A soldier says to Admiral Baron.

"Good, you can- What the hell?" Baron see's a six legged creature flyinng away.

"Colonel!" The Admiral yells.

"Yes sir?"

"Follow that, thing." Baron points at the creature.

"Yes sir!"

Back on Appa...

Nate is asleep in the back with Katara laying on his shoulder. One of his eyes open. It starts to turn green, than all of the eyes open. Hey turns around quickly to see a jet flying right at them.

"I dout they're here to make friends..." Nate gets up, disturbing Katara from her sleep, goes over to his bag, and pulls out an M29. He loads the grenade launcher and aims at the jet. He pulls the trigger, and the grenade is launched toward the jet. It contacts with the cockpit, killing the pilot.

"Fools to send only one jet..."

When the explosion occured, everyone turned around, just in time to see the jet spiraling to its death. It appears he spoke too soon, because there were 4 helicopters desending and forming a barrier around them.

"You are completely surrounded Experiment! Land that creature thing and surrender yourself and your weapons." A soldier with a megaphone yells.

"Land Appa, Aang. I've got an idea." Appa slowly desends, along with the helis, into the water. Nate boards a helicopter guided by a soldier, he swings around and smashs his skull. He runs to a turret and riddles all the other soldiers with bullets. He finally throws

* * *

a grenade into the cockpit killing the pilot. All fourChopperssink into the ocean.

R&R Fwibble


	11. Epiloque

Disclaimer:I don't own anything you read here, except my character. Avatar is owned by Nick, the mutating thing is not my idea, but the idea of Midway, Creaters of the game, Area 51. Alright, to the good stuff...

* * *

Chapter 11

Epilogue

In a nearby village...

"This heresy has gone on long enough! We will reclaim what was once ours! The fire lords reign from hell will end soon enough. I am sure of it." Nate clenches his fists. The crowd roars with the mutual urge to kill the fire lord. "You are the last village to know, of the device we will use to signal the attack. "Bres ush shesh duvice!" "Bring out the device!" A group of mutants bring out a large, purple ball and plant it in the ground. "This device will fire a beam of green light into the sky. Everyone on the planet will be able to see it."

"This, is one of many. These are spread all across the planet. When the time has comes, the master device will go off. This device will alert the others, sending the message out to all of the infection on this Earth." Nate huffs the way only beast can. "May our conquest lead us on the path to salvation!" The crowd once again roared with joy and confidence. After his speech, Nate walked away from the pedistal and rejoined his friends.

"So, Nate... Whatever happened to those soldiers from earth? Katara inquires.

"Well, they're being put to good use..."

At the Landing site of the Earth spaceship...

Mutant and human alike, carry crates full of weapons, supplys, and other neccesitys out of the destroyed remains of the warship. Mutants stand watch like sentrys, glaring down at the humans enslaved by the infection. They spat on them and their pitiful attempts as the infection pushes them to work harder. Many have collapsed, and payed with their life for failing.

Some might consider this cruelty, for others, it's redeemed hatred, but, to them, it is just plain taunting. The laugh at the soldiers in the tounge of the virus, the nightmare reflected in the soldiers eyes. No one dare oppose the guards, at a towering 7 feet tall, they wouldn't stand a winning chance. These lies got past Katara without even raised eyebrow. Her trust in him was too great. She believed he would do nothing wrong. She, was sadly mistaken.

The war machine of the infection is growing. The aquired technology from the wreckage has made them even more powerfull than the Fire Nation itself.

With this power, the infection could do the avatar's job for him.

* * *

Tis the end! R&R! sequel possible. 


End file.
